Girardot Argezas
"You are strong. One day, you will succeed in life." : — Girardot Girardot Argezas (ジラルド・アルゼザス Jirarudo Aruzezasu?) is a fictional character in Namco's Soul series of fighting games. He appears in Soulcalibur III side-quest mode Chronicles of the Sword as the player's mentor and ally at first, then as a rebel enemy. He's also an unlockable Bonus Character in the main game. He represents the "Lance" Create-a-Fighter discipline. BiographyEdit Since Girardot comes from the Chronicles of the Sword mode, his canonicity is disputed. Girardot was one of the best tacticians and soldiers in the Grandall Empire. He was mostly known for his cold-minded and dirty tactics. To Girardot, victory was the only justice and he was not hesitant on using low tactics to achieve it. He also thought it honored those fallen in battle. Even when he was accused of selling his soul, he stood firm with his will strong enough to overcome his fate. But when he became the instructor of the Parousia Academy, self-doubt started to develop in him. One by one his pupils marched to war, and not a single one returned alive. When the young girl he considered a daughter died as well, he recognized the crime he committed. He instructed them how to die, and he was fostering death. Still, he faced reality and stood firm. He vowed to protect the land and its people with his very soul until the end. In a short time he joined with two of his former students, Abelia and a young talented cadet, which is the player. He acted as a guide and followed his student's decisions, amazed by his/her personality and actions. At the same time, he entered in various discussions with Emperor Strife due to his strange and almost suicidal orders and his hesitance to send back-up units. A year after Dalkia's fall, Girardot recognized the emperor's dictatorship and the oppression of the empire, and rebelled against him and founded a rebel army of rebelled knights and peasants. But Strife sent his own student against him. After two victories, the Cadet faces Girardot in Chronicle 15 in his stronghold, and after his defeat, Girardot tries to make the player understand what he's/she's falsely fighting for, and what he/she should truly fight for: the people. But before he can end his speech, Strife suddenly appears and stabs him with Soul Edge, killing him instantly. QuotesEdit * I will never yield to the likes of you! * It's too late to cower in fear! * This is your last chance to mend your ways. * I'll accept your challenge anytime! * You picked the wrong person to fight. * You're not worthy to challenge me! * Did the pain set in yet? * You're mine! * Let's go! * Give it up! * Impertinent fool! * Go down! * Don't get up! * This is the end! * It's over! * How's that?! * Not over! * Ready?! * Now! * Don't ever get up...again! * This is...the end! * Give up when you have the chance! - Taunt * That was disappointing! - Taunt * What? * I don't believe it! * You are strong. One day, you will succeed in life. * Of course, only if you manage to defeat me. * So you've come. * You are strong. But you do not yet know where to direct that power. Right now, your strength is controlled by others. * Think for a moment, for whom do you wield your power, for what purpose, and against whom? You must learn to control that strength yourself... otherwise... You will never become a true warrior. ''- His last words TriviaEdit * Girardot's entire costume is made from Create-a-Fighter parts. He has no original parts or features. * In Chronicles of the Sword, Girardot is the boss in Chronicles 2 and 15. In Chronicles 7 through 12 he is part of the player's list of pre-made Custom Characters. * In Namco's Soularchive site 1 Girardot's son name is incorrectly written as Ryutigar, when his name in the game is Rudiger. * Girardot's style is the same as Johan Dürer's but using a lance instead of an iron sword. A more accurate translation of it is ''Riese Apostel, which means "Giant Apostle" in German. * Girardot's Destined Battle during Quick Play is Rock. * Girardot appears in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny as a custom character in quick match using Hilde's moveset. However, he uses the old man voice instead of the man voice. * Girardot's given name was originally going to be Gerald, but was changed as to make it sound less common. Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Local Thugs